Sons of Gallifrey
by Starfish1.618
Summary: Two young Time Lords travel the stars before the time wars. On earth, Anna Green meets them after an unfortunate accident, and tags along on their TARDIS. Follow them as they explore the stars, save worlds, fall in love and cope with the ultimate betrayal. "we used to be friends, before you changed." "we used to be brothers." rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! In honor of the series "Sons of Gallifrey" which may or may not be aired on TV, and is a spinoff of Doctor Who, a show that I LOVE, I decided to write my own version of what i think should happen. if it's not aired, then this will be just a fun little story about two Timelords who travel through space and time. yes, Anna is an OC. However, since I don't know who the Companion is for the Series, I'm substituting Anna for him/her. No flames please. Please Rate, Review, post comments, leave suggestions! hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Gallifrey. i do not own the series, the story line, or any Character partaking in the story except for Anna Green. I do not own Doctor Who, Supernatural, or their characters. All rights reserved to Chiller, Spike, and BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I was alone, in a huge courtyard dotted with trees strung up with fairy lights. They twinkled in the evening air, and lightning bugs danced foxtrots and sock hops around them, occasionally branching out into a ribbon of light to explode into a big bang that took up the entire courtyard, a mini galaxy right there in front of me. _

_It was beautiful._

_As I turned my head, I could feel jewels brush my jawline, and I was overcome with wonder as I looked up at the sky above me._

_…is this real?_

_"Anna?" I turned around again, my eyes resting on two young men who emerged out of nowhere. One was roguish, blonde, almost brown hair messy atop his head, but his smile was kind and his eyes sparkled. The other had chestnut brown hair and green eyes that were electric-the kind of green you could get lost in._

_"wha_t are yo_u doing_?"

I bolted up in bed, the words "holy shit" already slipping out of my mouth, before I could hold it back like a proper young lady. I clasped my arms around myself, feeling the cold of Florida winter seep into my bones and wondering why in the world my warmest pajamas (the Batman ones, too) couldn't seem to keep the cold away. I sighed, feeling my eyes already wide in the dark and my veins buzzing with adrenaline. Pushing some hair out of my face, I turned to look at the clock resting on the nightstand beside me.

3:42 blinked in the darkness, almost cheerfully. I imagined it laughing at me, the little bell in the corner of the screen winking in the dark, laughing, _ha ha! Ha ha!_

"Sometimes I feel as though the world is against me." I mumbled, and giving up, I crawled out of bed, shutting off my alarm as I went. Curling my toes against the contact of cold tile, I padded to the kitchen, but only made it halfway. I froze in the living room, watching a shadow move across the front door and into the dining room, where lights were blazing. My breathing caught in my throat, and I took tiny chicken steps towards the shadow, which was oddly shaped. I heard growling noises (_growling?_) and then a deep, gravelly voice say "Humans terminated. Report back to base camp immediately." I trembled where I stood, hand covering my mouth to hide my gasps of horror, and my mind whirled and spun as though Dorothy's tornado had decided to drop by for a visit. My every molecule was screaming "_get out, get out, get out of there!_" But my mind, still whirling in the chaos of the tornado, kept repeating two words:

_Humans terminated._

_HUMANS TERMINATED_

**_HUMANS TERMINATEDTERMINATEDTERMINATED_**

My feet took me back down the hall, down towards my brother's room, and I was swearing under my breath and my breathing was fast. My heart was pounding as though I had run a marathon-something my dad enjoyed doing frequently. **_HUMANS TERMINATED._**

_They'd better not be-_

But I had reached my brother's room and my angry thought was cut off. Where was he? Frantically, I searched the bedsheets, tossing aside pillows. What if that THING had vaporized him and I would never find his body?

I almost screamed, so intent I was on the search, when I felt the drop on the back of my neck. Freezing, I craned my head upwards.

_Sean?_

Found him.

His body was spread eagled on the ceiling, his glasses stuck to his nose and hair messy. If not for the part that he WAS ON THE CEILING, then he could have been sleeping.

And then I saw the blood. Oh, the blood. A scream permeated the air, and I was out of there, jack. I tore through the house, bare feet slapping against the tile, pausing only to grab my leather jacket, which conveniently already held my phone in a zip pocket, as I had been too lazy to take it out after a party last night. **_HUMANS TERMINATED._**

_Why them and not me?_

It was the thought that chased me into the dark, cold, starless night.

_Why them and not me?_

I couldn't stop thinking it. Behind me, I felt a sudden rush of heat. I knew what it was- I didn't understand how it had started, but it was impossible to not know what it was. _Don't look, Anna. Don't you dare look. Do not watch your house and family burn._

I did anyway.


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys! here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW**

**thanks a lot to Just. .unlikely. for sending me a reveiw!**

**chapter three's in the works, and i should have it up very soon. It should be up today, to compensate for the absurdly short chapter two.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"We're crashing!" A boy with a mop of messy brown hair leaped around the center console of his TARDIS, flipping switches and pulling levers even though he knew resistance was futile. "I know, Doctor!" Another boy snapped at him. He leaned over and grabbed the console screen to check the stats. "Earth!" He shouts, and the Doctor just has enough time to pant "What?" in between frantically punching buttons.

"We're falling to Earth!"

"Great!" the Doctor howls, a madman's grin plastered on his face.

"WHAT?" The second boy screams the word as the Doctor leans back, relaxed, his hands gripping the railing to keep himself from toppling over. "Explain to me how that is a good thing!"

The Doctor lets loose a whoop, the madman's grin still plastered onto his face. "it's a good thing because they'll never think to find us here!"

And suddenly the Master sees it.

"You're right." he says. Then, louder, "YOU'RE RIGHT!" He grins, too, a maniac smile of his own sliding across his handsome features.

"Brace for impact!"

And the two men hurtle towards the unsuspecting blue planet.


	3. chaos

**Well, I'm nothing if I don't keep my promises. Here's chapter three. I should probably work on May god guide you after this... but i appear to have major writers block. If you guys could possibly check it out and give me ideas, i would be FOREVER GRATEFUL. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its spinoff, nor any of the characters. **

**All that being said, I hope you enjoy and send me a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_My family is dead and my house is an inferno. My family is dead and my house is an inferno. My family is dead and my house is an inferno._

My house is an inferno. I'm running, already dodging past neighbors who have risen from their slumber to stare at the charred building as it crumbles. Some are crying, one's shouting meaningless words with his hand over his ear and a phone by his mouth. I can't hear what he's saying through the ringing in my head.

**_HUMANS TERMINATED_**

_I hope to God those bastards burned with the house,_ I think savagely, hoping that the deaths of my parents and brother have been avenged.

A hand jostles my shoulder, and out of reflex, I jump, try to brush the hand away, but it's too tight and it hurts. My neighbor's head- the one who'd been screaming on the phone- enters my field of vision, his eyes dark as shadows and his face harsh. He's saying something to me that I can't hear, and I stare at him blankly.

Sirens wail in the distance.

He shakes me. Hard. It jolts the ringing out of my head and my eyes snap to his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he's shouting at me, angrily, and I can only shake my head, the words "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." Spilling out in a torrent of tears and sobs and wordless cries. He looks at me with sadness and anger in his eyes, rubs one hand across his five O'clock shadow and squeezes my shoulders lightly. "I'm sorry."

I cry harder.

I hate those words. They are the words that mean _I've done something wrong, you've lost a loved one, I missed you, I'm dying, I can't save you, _ and I cannot bear them.

The sirens are loud. More people are coming, shouting, staring as my life comes unraveled, and it's so loud that I almost don't hear it when the voice sounds again.

"**_HUMANS TERMINATED. CONVERSION UNDERWAY. SCANNING-"_**

I scream.

There are hands everywhere, there are panicked sounds, there are two boys who are fighting the crowd-the crowd that is mobbing and trample ling everything in its path to get away from the shiny silver robot that is firing lighting shots after them. One of them grabs my arm, and proceeds to pull me along, shouting something over his shoulder as he tows me towards the other one. My vision is blurry. The ringing in my ears is loud and my head is pounding in a rhythm of four, so painful that I press my hands to my ears and squeeze my eyes shut because _it's too much it's too much it's too much_.

It seems like a blessing when I see the pavement rushing towards me.

There's the sensation of falling, of being caught, and then blackness.


End file.
